familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boston Brahmin
Boston Brahmins were wealthy Yankee families who could normally trace their families pedigree all the back to the East Coast Establishment. They also had family associations to Harvard. Adams *Samuel Adams (1722-1803): A Founding Father *John Adams (1735-1826): Founding Father and and second President of the United States, husband of Abigail Smith Adams (1744-1818) **John Quincy Adams (1767-1848): sixth President of the United States *Charles Francis Adams, Sr. (1807-1886): Ambassador, U.S. Congresman **Charles Francis Adams, Jr. (1835-1915): Civil War General **John Quincy Adams II (1833-1894): lawyer, politician ***Charles Francis Adams III (1866-1954): U.S. Secretary of the Navy ****Charles Francis Adams IV (1910-1999) industrialist, frist president of Raytheon **Henry Brook Adams (1838-1918): author **Brooks Adams (1848-1927): historian **Ivers Whitney Adams (1838-1914) Armory *John Armory Lowell (1798-1881): merchant *Thomas Coffin Armory (1812-1889): lawyer, author *Thomas Jonathan Coffin Armory: (1828-1864): Civil War general *Ernest Armory Codman (1869-1940): surgeon *Cleveland Armory (1917-1998): author Bacon *Robert Bacon (1860-1919): U.S. Secretary of State *Robert L. Bacon (1884-1938): U.S. Congressman *Gaspar G. Bacon (1886-1947): politician *Gaspar G. Bacon, Jr. (1914-1943): actor Bradlee Bradlee family *Nathan Bradlee (1631-1701): born in Dorchester in 1631 **Samuel Bradlee: Constable of Dorchester, Massachessts ***Thomas Bradlee, Esq: Boston Tea Party participant; Publisher and Editor of the Long Island Farmer Newspaper; Justice of the Peace; Police Justice of the villiage of Jamaica, Massachusetts; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons in Massachusetts ***David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participan; Captain in Col. Thomas Crafts Regiment; member of the St. Andres Lodge of Freemasons ***Josiah Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; enlisted in American Revolution, foundeded Josiah Bradlee & Co., millionaire ****Joseph Putnam Bradlee, millionaire ***Nathan Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; member of the Massachusetts Charitable Association ***Samuel Bradlee, Jr: Lieutenant Colonel during the American Revolutionary War ***Sarah Bradlee: was dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I: Director of Boston National Bank *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.: on the first All-American football team (at Harvard): Parole Officer of Massachusetts. Husbad of (Chevaliere) Josephine de Gersdorff **(Chevalier) Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 26 Aug 1921): Chief Exexutive Editor of the Washington Post during Watergate scandal; Vice President at-large of the Washington Post Cabot *John Cabot (1680-?): merchant *Joseph Cabot (1720-?): merchant *George Cabot (1752-1823) *Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924) *George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) *Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. (1902-1895) Chaffee/Chafee *Thomas Chaffee (1610-1683); businessman and landowner *Jonathon Chaffee (1678-1766): businessman and landowner *Mathew Chaffee (1657-1723): Boston landowner *Adna Romanza Chaffee: (1842-1914): U.S. General *Adna R.Chaffee, Jr. (1885-1941): U.S. General *Sachariah Chafee (1885-1957): philospher, civil libertarian *John Chafee (1922-1999): U.S. Senator Choate Choate family *Rufus Choate (1799-1859): U.S. Senator *George C.S. Choate (1827-1896): founder of Choate Sanitarium, Pleasantville, N.Y. *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917): U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920): U.S. Federal Judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall *Sarah Choate Sears (1858-1935): art patron *Robert B. Choate, Jr. (1924-2009): businessman *Elizabeth Choate Spykman (1896-1965): writer Coffin Coolidge Cooper Cushing Crowninshield Dana Delano Derby *Richard Derby: colonists, ship captain *Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799): shipping merchant Dudley Eliot Emerson Endicott Forbes Gardner Greene *John Greene (colonist) (c1594-1658): surgeon and deputy govorner of Rhode Island *John Greene, Jr. (1620-1708): 14th Deputy Governor and 4th Attorney General of Rhode Island *William Greene (1695-1758): 23rd, 25th, 27th and 29th Governor of Rhode Island *Nathaniel Greene (1742-1786): Maj. Gen. during the American Revolutionary War *Gardiner Greene (1753-1832): Banker *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897): U.S. lawyer, financier and philanthropist Holmes Jackson Lawrence Lodge Lowell Minot Norcross Otis Parkman Peabody Perkins Phillips Putnam Quincy Rice Saltonstall Sears Tarbox Thorndike Tudor Weld Wigglesworth Winthrop Refferences Books Internet *GenForum of Eliask Hasket Derby, Jr.